


Just Us

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [153]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Snow goes overboard, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma just wants to marry Killian; her mother has other plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us

A full orchestra, a feast so large it needed to have entertainment breaks to allow time for the food to digest between courses, a mini ballet performance, and inviting the entire bloody town. And this was just what Emma's mother had come up with so far for her wedding.

When Killian had proposed to her, it had been during their one year anniversary. He had taken her out on the Jolly Roger and under the stars they had shared a beautiful candlelit dinner which he had personally learned to cook all her favourites; including grilled cheese, onion rings, and a chocolate cake. He had even substituted out the rum for a bottle of her favourite wine. The two of them had eaten on the deck of the ship, sitting on a blanket, as he played her favourite songs on a playlist she suspected her son had helped him with. And later, they had danced, just as they had during their first ball together in the Enchanted Forest.

As the music died down, he had pulled away from her, as he began to fiddle with something in his pocket. And before she had known it, he was down on one knee, holding her left hand in his.

"Emma Swan," he had murmured as he pulled out a ring that he once explained had belonged to his mother. "You are my entire world. You are the stars that shine brightly through the darkness that help me find my way, and you are the compass that guides me through the night. I love you more than the entirety of all the realms, and my love for you cannot fade or be broken, as it grows with each day. I want to always fight for you even if it means standing back and proudly watching you brilliantly fight as well. I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you. Emma, will you marry me?"

She would have been lying if she said she didn't shed a few tears as she accepted.

They had spent that night together on the ship, as he told her stories about the stars, before the two of them lulled off into a deep sleep.

Her mother had spent a fifteen moments crying when they told her the following morning. Granted, they had all known he was proposing, but it didn't stop the waterworks from appearing on her mother's face.

But suddenly it was like a switch turned on in her mind, as her mother had gone into straight on wedding planner mode. It was almost as if she were trying to make up for every single thing Snow had missed in Emma's life; all the birthdays and the coming of age ball, and was attempting to throw a huge celebration to make up for all those lost moments.

And it was turning into a huge nightmare.

"Are you sure you don't want to just run away with me?" she asked Killian, for the hundredth time. She buried her head into her fiancé's chest and his arms wrapped her comfortingly. She had come home after a long session of Ruby and Snow trying to figure out if her dress should be pearl white, stark white, champagne, or ivory. "We could always drive out of town and straight to Vegas and elope in a small chapel."

He laughed slightly as he kissed her forehead, "As much as I would love to run away with you, we can't. Not because I don't want to be married to you already, because if it were up to me, I would have married you the day we got engaged, but because you would feel guilty. Despite the show your mother is putting on, you want your parents there with you, alongside your son."

She sighed, "I know," she surrendered, closing her eyes. "I just wish it didn't need to be so fancy. All I need is you there, and nothing else. I don't even care if I were to get married wearing my red jacket and skinny jeans."

"You would be the most beautiful woman in the room," he told her sincerely, as his cerulean eyes met hers.

A thought crossed her mind, "Killian, you know in this realm Captains can perform wedding ceremonies?"

His right eyebrow raised as he looked at her, "Aye? As they can in the Enchanted Forest."

"How about we get married right now; just the two of us? It's small and quaint, and then we can have a big ceremony later," she asked quietly.

His eyes twinkled at that, "Emma Swan, I promise to love you and cherish you for as many years as I live. I promise to always follow you, through realms and times, through times of darkness and light. I promise to fight for us and our family. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"I will," she smiled. "Killian Jones, I promise that I will always open up to you about what I am feeling, and if I can't, I promise to never completely shut you out. I promise to love you and I promise that I will try and protect you to the best of my abilities. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

"I do," he said with a grin. "By the powers vested in me, I pronounce us husband and wife."

She let him finish his words, before kissing him tenderly as she cupped his face, and his arms circled her body.

Of course her mother was none too pleased when she found out that night at dinner, despite Emma and Killian trying to keep it under wraps.

"But why?" Snow asked her with misty eyes, sitting down at one of the kitchen stools. "I was trying to make everything perfect for you!"

"Because I just wanted him," Emma said simply. "I don't care about the flowers or the feast or the ballet or the orchestra. I just wanted Killian. We can still have the ceremony for everyone to witness, but none of that ever mattered to me."

Her father cut off Snow before she could say anything, "Snow, it wasn't as if the two of us didn't have our own tiny ceremony. You can't blame our daughter for doing the same."

"But that was for your mother!" Snow argued, before deflating, "I suppose I can reel in the wedding," she said softly.

"Good," Emma smiled, as Killian held her hand. "I know how much it means to you, Mom, and I didn't want to take it away from you."

Snow pulled her in for a hug, "Oh, Emma," she said softly. "How about we go through everything and you tell me exactly what you want? I know you didn't think much about this sort of thing growing up, so how about we make it a ceremony you want and have a part planning? No matter how small it may be."

"Thank you," Emma smiled. "I'd like that."

"As long as I still get to walk her down the aisle, I don't care what happens," David inputted, slightly glaring at Killian. She figured it was because her husband had asked Henry to be his best man as David already had a role in the ceremony as father of the bride and Snow was her maid of honour. On top of that, the two of them had become thick as thieves and whenever they were off whispering she knew she should be wary of what was happening.

"We'll see," Snow teased her husband, causing him to pull her into a kiss.

"And on that note, Killian and I are heading home for the night," Emma announced, as she practically pulled Killian out the door.

He stopped her as they closed the door, and pulled her in closely.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"Kissing my wife," he said with a smile, as his lips touched hers. As her fingers ran up his chest, she used her magic to poof them to their shared apartment, right into their bedroom. "Impatient, aren't we, Love?"

"Shut up," she groaned, pushing him onto the bed. She smiled down at the sight in front of her; it was most certainly going to be a pleasant night.


End file.
